Release
by Silkylove13
Summary: Bella has help from Jasper to get away from the Cullens', can the wolves save her from herself and other dangers? (Sorry suck at summaries)
1. Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters or make anything from this story. Let this stand for all chapters!**

ch1

JPOV

_ I don't understand why we need to find the leech-lover. _Paul grumbled once Sam explained the situation and why we were called.

_ Well when we find her-_

_ If. _Paul interrupted causing Sam to let out a warning growl.

_ If she is injured by them it breaks the treaty. _Sam finished

_ She is also the daughter of Chief Swan who is a good friend to two of our Elders. _I reminded them.

_ Which is why Billy has asked us to do this. Now spread out and avoid being spotted by the search party. _Sam directed and it was a couple of minutes at a fast pace run before I came across the stench of leech with a small underlying smell of strawberries.

_ Think I found her guys. _I slowed down as I jumped over a large bush into a small clearing only to curse as I heard a gasp from the small brunette sitting at the base of a tree only 8 feet away

_ Seriously Jared! _Sam yelled to be heard over Pauls laughter through the link.

* * *

BPOV

I leaned my head back against the tree after realizing that I had sprained my ankle pretty badly. I growled to myself. Today had been both a good and bad day. I woke up from a really strange dream to see that my window and curtains were still closed, indicating that Edward hadn't visited during the night. After going through my usual morning routine, eating breakfast, saying a quick good-bye to Charlie on my way out. Still no Edward. At school no Edward and no Cullens. I go through it in a slight fog, realizing that I know what some people are going to say or do before they do it. By the time I leave school and pull up to my house to see Edward standing there waiting for me, I know that the dream I've been having for the past few days is happening, and I'm finally going to be free.

I follow him into the woods trying to cover my anger over how far he is leading me, trying to look worried, and confused. I play my part when he makes his speech, reminding myself to hold my breath as he leans closer, kisses my forehead and leaves. I look around myself. I wait 10 minutes before making my way back home only to trip over and fallen tree and sprain my ankle. I didn't remember that part in my dream.

I had manage to figure out that the Cullens are assholes. Well Alice and Edward are, who knows who else. While on the run from James, Jasper had realized that the two had been using there pheromones and dazzling to keep me complacent. Sweet Jasper had allowed me to figure it out by letting me run off to meet James, staying near by enough to keep me safe. The distance between myself and the Cullens had allowed my head to clear, only for things to get worse. James biting me allowed Edward to slip a bit of his own venom under my skin when he removed the venom from James.

Jasper showed me his own scars while explaining that when vampires bite they leave venom behind which is where the scar comes from. We started to plan secretly a way to get me out from under their control. It took a couple of months. He had to use his own gift to give me enough of my own mind so that we were able to plan the disaster of my birthday party.

The night of my party I got my dreams and now I sat against the tree grabbing at my chest waiting for the chance to finally be released.


	2. Help

Ch2

BPOV

I clutched at my chest. I had to wait for someone to find me. I know from my dream that I would be asking someone to remove the scar, it would free me from the pain and release me fully from the Cullens. It would be painful, but I'm no stranger to pain I just didn't think it would take this long. Hard to tell time from dreams though. Charlie most likely sent out a search party. I looked up when I could heard something come crashing through the bushes right across from me only to gasp when I see a brown wolf the size of a horse.

_Seriously was this my savior? I'd be lucky to not die_. I took a deep breathe only to grab at my chest again as the pain got a little stronger. I looked to see the wolf still standing there as though waiting for something.

"I guess you are who they sent. The Spirits have a weird sense of humor but lets do this quickly before the search party gets here." I watched as the large animal tilted its head slightly. Rolling back my sleeve and showed my wrist that held the crescent mark. "You need to free me. You need to bite me...wait do you even understand me?" I watched as it nodded its head slowly. "You seem very intelligent but I guess that's why the Spirits sent you here. " I hissed slightly as I tried to wave it over. "Come here, I need you to remove this scar before it gets worse."

The wolf growled at me and looked about to leave. "Please." I yelled out, hunching over as I wrapped my other arm around myself. " You will free me from them, from this curse if you just remove it. They guided you to me, you are suppose to do it!" I watched as the wolf's eyes turned yellow before it lowered it head sniffed my scarred wrist before sinking its teeth into me, as my vision began to darken.

SPOV

"Stop!" I yelled at Jared while his mouth was wrapped around the girls wrist. Jared let out a growl. "Release her and go back to the Res." I tried again putting more of the alpha command into it. When his seconds knees began to buckle from trying to resist I bit into his neck while repeating the command. I watched trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

I watched until Jared was out of sight before phasing human to see Paul holding a piece of cloth he must have torn from his cut-offs to the girls wrist. "What the fuck was that?" He growled out.

"Nothing was clear in his mind, the wolf must have taken over for some reason, I'm just afraid to find out what that must be." I bent down to pick up the girl. "I'm going to guess from the smell around here that this is Swan and get her back, we are going to need to have a meeting about this to figure out what is going on."

With Bella in my arms and Paul following behind we made our way back to the Swan residence. As soon as I saw Charlie Swan I called out to everyone gathered in the front yard. "I got her!"

"Thank you Sam." Charlie said as he met up with us, I only gave a nod.

"Let's get her inside, I think she was injured."

Charlie led us to the door, moving so that I can pass him. "Just place her on the couch. Dr. Gerandy will be by to take a look at her." I placed her down on the living room couch before heading out. "Thank you again Sam."

* * *

"So she tells you to bite her and you do? Your job is to protect not harm!" Billy hissed.

"I was getting to ready to leave her but then I lost all control of the wolf." Jared gave the council a pleading look hoping for them to understand him.

"What do you mean you lost control of your wolf? Like when you are really angry?" And just like Harry no one else seemed to understand either.

"No I told you, I had no control over my wolf. I can control my anger, but it was as though someone else was controlling the wolf." Jared grabbed at his short hair as he tried to explain again what had happened. Though it was hard to explain something that he himself did not understand.

"It was strange his eyes had turned yellow and he was fighting my alpha order." Sam inform the council.

"Did you imprint? That would explain the alpha order not working." Billy asked leaning forward in his chair.

"No I didn't imprint. Sam has explained and showed us his imprint. This was like an out of body experience. I knew what was happening but I couldn't fight the wolf for control."

"We will need to go through our records to see if any others have ever experienced anything like it. If it comes down to it we will find a way to speak to the Swan girl, maybe she knows something or did something that caused this incident to take place." Old Quil spoke getting nods from the others. "The Cullens?"

Sam nodded. "They left like they said they would."

"Any reason as to why Isabella was in the forest?" Harry asked looking over to Billy.

"According to Charlie the youngest Cullen broke up with her there. The problem came when she twisted her ankle on her way home." Billy shook his head with a mixture of amusement and disapproval.

"We shall look into the records and get back to you Alpha. Take this time to celebrate and get some sleep." Sam and Jared nodded as Old Quil dismissed them.

"Seriously what kind of fucked up shit is that. Dumping her in the forest that far from her house. What was he hoping would happen?" Jared asked once they left the council building.

Sam only shrugged. "Go home, get some sleep. We will keep with the same schedule for now just to make sure that they don't come back. If we don't come across anything we can cut back on the hours." Jared gave a nod, he was in desperate need of sleep.

AN/ Some may notice that this story looks similar to others. That is because it is. I give credit were credit is due. I liked a lot of ideas that others had and put some together. But who doesn't. If those people feel slighted in anyway, let me know and I'll put your name down as where I got the idea from. :D


	3. Release

ch3

Bella woke up from the couch feeling slightly disoriented untill the events of yesterday and last nights dream returned to her. She gauged that her ankle was a little sore but okay to walk on before making her way up the stairs. After calling into work to get the week off, she showered, dressed and changed the bandages wrapped around her wrist. Bella glanced up as she heard Charlie leave his room. "Morning Dad."

"Bells, what happened yesterday? Why where you in the forest? Do you know what happened to your wrist? Should you really be walking right now?" Charlie shot at me.

"Dad, relax and breathe. Ed-" She gasped when a pain flared up inside her caused her to wrap an arm around herself. "He took me into the forest to break up with me and let me know that they were all moving. I would have been home sooner but I hurt my ankle and couldn't make it back. I don't know what happened here," She said indicating her wrist. "Felt like something may have bitten me but I couldn't tell you what since I passed out."

She looked at her father to see him giving her a sad worried look. It upset her to know that she had made him worried. "I'll go get it checked out today to make sure its not infected." She said trying to reassure him.

"Are you going to be okay." He asked softly his cheeks pinking slightly. She gave a small smile as she nodded. "Do you need me for anything? Cause I don't work for the next few days."

"No it's okay. I have some things I need to do today." Charlie nodded before heading down stairs for his morning coffee and heading off to work. She made sure to wait till it was at least 8 before she left.

She felt very strange for following the directions of the blue eyed, brown haired woman who spoke to her in her dreams. She made her way onto the Reservation and did her best to follow the simple streets till she reached at small two story white house with green shutters and trim. She step out of her truck and wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way to the door, but before she could knock it was opened by a white haired elderly man who seemed to walk with a cane.

"What do you want?" He asked in a gruff tone. She tried to flinch at the glare he was sending her way.

"I'm looking for the tribes Shaman, I was told he lived here." His glared hardened. "Are you the shaman?" She asked hesitantly. When he gave a curt nod she let out a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding. "I'm really sorry to disturb you, but I was sent here, I was told that you would believe what I had to say and be willing to help."

"Why would you need my help?" He growled out. "Who sent you?"

"She said she was your wife Molly, and I need you to save me." She took the widening of his eyes as a good sign as she began to unravel the bandage around her wrist.

"What is your name." He asked softly as he saw the bloody bite mark on her wrist. "How did my dead wife contact you." He asked moving over to one of the seats on the deck as he indicated for her to take the other.

"Bella and it was in a dream last night." She answered as he took hold of her hand looking over the damage done to it. "Please I really need your help before its too late."

"What do you need help with?" He asked as he sat back in his chair gave her his full attention.

"Do you believe in the Quileute Legends?" His eyes hardened, so she hastened to add, "And the treaty?" He gave a firm nod. "The Cullens are not as the seem. I don't know who was involved but I only know who wasn't since he did his best to save me." She took a deep breathe as she wrapped her uninjured arm around herself again. "Short story, Ed- the youngest son and daughter played with me shall we say, to the point I was not myself. Jasper figured out what was going on and tried to help me. Others of their kind came and...took a liking to me. Considered it a game to try to hunt and kill me. They chased me to phoenix where one of them bit me. The youngest son managed to remove any... poison shall we call it but he left his own behind." She said it as fast as she could because talking about them seemed to make the pain more intense. She pointed to the silver crescent scar on her wrist on the inside of the wolves teeth marks. "I need to remove this before it destroys me." She said through gritted teeth. "It will make me depend on them, turn me into a shell of my former self. I may be able to move and talk but eventually I might not even respond or know what is going on around me. It will trap me inside of my own mind, while giving me nothing but pain unless I am around them." She spat out the last part.

She took a deep breathe. "Please she said you could help me, the spirits were suppose to have fixed it before but they had been interrupted." She said indicating the wolf bite she carried. "Sadly it more then just a simple scar removal other wise I would do it myself."

"Why should I help you when you willingly got involved with them." The old man asked glaring at her once again.

"Never willing." She spoke softly but clearly. "Also your wife told me to tell you, that I hold lots of information you may want and need, that I will give to you for your services." She could see him weighing his options and trying to think of what knowledge she held that could be beneficial to him. "Please." She spoke softly. "In a few hours the pain will get worse till I can not move."

"Do you know why it is that a wolf had been the one sent to you?" He seemed curious as though he knew already, she was just surprised that he knew what bit her.

"No" she shook her head and let out a small chuckle. "I did not know what was going to help me only that help was being sent. Imagine my surprise." She smiled was she saw his eyes seemed to soften slightly. "Molly said it was because they are sacred to your tribe and that the wolf they sent to help would be strong enough to remove the mark. Nothing else will help other then another of them." She sneered through the pain.

The shaman gave a nod as he stood up. "Stay here while I make arrangements to have it dealt with. Then you will answer any and all questions I have for you."

"Thank you." She smiled closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the house. Soon she would be completely free.

"Sorry but what is your name?" Bella asked when the shaman came back out and indicated for her to follow him.

"You may call me Old Quil." he answer in his gruff tone stopping in front of a fire pit with a couple of logs around it. "You will want to lie down for this." He rolled one of the logs out of the way and as she lay down she noticed he had a brown leather hide bag that he placed down beside her. She watched as he lit a fire before kneeling down on her right.

Old Quil nodded as pulled out a leather belt, some bandage tape, a long needle and what looked like a large tooth. "We will use this to help prevent any blood loss." He told her as he tied the belt around her arm above the elbow. "You may want to bite down on this." He placed the end up the belt between her teeth.

Bella tried to relax by taking deep breathes through her nose. "Good. This tooth, comes from a wolf, like the one you told me about." He showed it to her as he explained what he was needed to do. "I will use this to cut around the scar, I'm sorry you have to go through this pain." He squeezed her shoulder in support.

Bella bit hard on the leather belt as she squeezed her eyes shut trying not to scream. She could feel as the tooth pierced into her wrist and seemed to cut through her like butter. She barely heard Old Quil curse over her whimpers and it felt like fire was shoved into her wrist. She finally screamed as she bite as hard as she could on the belt as she felt like something was digging around in her wrist and up her arm. It felt like hours but could have been only a few minutes before she felt Old Quil touch her head.

"Thank you for trusting me little one." He spoke softly as he pushed her sweat soaked hair back. "You were very strong and very brave." She watched as he smiled softly and she felt lighter from the lack of tightening around her chest. Her eyes began to get heavy, and she heard Old Quil murmur a soft "Sleep." before everything went dark.

Old Quil looked up from the wrist he was stitching as Sam Uley walked out of the forest. "She was correct." He spoke softly as he pointed to the red gauze that was streaked with small amounts of silver. "And to think I almost turned her away." He shook his head before cutting the last tread and put the small needle and thread back into his bag.

"Maybe this is why Jared bit her, the wolf must have smelt the venom." The Alpha spoke as he picked up the gauze, sniffed it, winced and threw it into the fire. They both watched as the smoke turned purple before going back to black. "Does this break the treaty?"

Old Quil shook his head. "They did not bite, or change her so the treaty is still in effect. Maybe change it though." He removed the belt from her mouth then arm when her wrist was fully bandaged.

"Will we tell her about us?" The alpha asked as he crouched in front of the teen.

"She claims my Molly told her to tell me everything she knows, my guess would be its her knowledge of the cold ones. I don't know what other information she could have. We shall inform her of the pack, she might be more willing to give all her knowledge if she thinks it will be helpful."

"No..." The small teen mumbled softly. "Fine...Thank you." She spoke and at my curiously look Sam shook his head.

"Sleep talking." Old Quil nodded as he took out his pipe and began to light it.

"Are you able to stay for the story telling?"

"Yes, Paul is on patrol."

"Thank you Old Quil." Bella spoke softly when she woke up a few minute later.

"Lets get you inside. You can get a drink and we can discuss things." She nodded and began to follow as Sam helped her stand and walk on shaky legs to the house.

AN/ I'm happy about how many views I've been getting. Thank you to all who are reading this. Any and all reviews would be helpful.


	4. Information

Just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed. Also a big thanks to the Guest who kindly pointed out my spelling and grammar errors so I may correct them. (At least I had thought it was nice, hope they were trying to be mean :P) Anyways on to the next chapter.

ch4

I sat at the kitchen table across from Old Quil and Sam giving a nod as the latter passed me a cup of water which I drank gratefully. "I'm not sure what information is helpful to you, or what use it will be." I spoke softly as I lazily drew designs on the tables surface.

"Maybe it will help you to know that the tribe can protect you from this sort of thing happening again." I sent an disbelieving look to both of them as Old Quil proceeded to tell me of their legends.

"So you turn into a wolf?" I asked looking at Sam. He gave a hard nod. "Why would you want to protect me?"

"The spirits sent you to help the tribe, so we will help you." Old Quil reached over to squeeze her hand, the look in his eyes made her feel both loved and safe.

"You also feel like a sister." Sams gruff voice broke her gaze away from the elders. "That only happens to other wolves when the females is an imprint to another." I watched as the older man shot Sam a hard questioning look which he nodded to.

"What is an imprint?" My head tilted side ways slightly thinking of how animal babies tended to 'imprint' on the first thing they saw.

"An Imprint is a mate to a protector. She becomes his whole world, his everything."

"So I am a mate to one of the other wolves since I feel like a sister to you?" At his nod my breathe rushed out. "That's a lot to take in." Giving a slight head shake I decided to change the subject and think about that topic at a different time. "What do you know about your enemies?"

"We know they are fast, but we are faster." Sam began as he put his elbows on the table and folded them under his chin. "The have red eyes from feeding on humans or gold when feeding on animals. The sparkle like disco balls in the sun, and only die if you tear them apart and set them on fire."

I gave a nod. "Anything else?" I watched as he looked at me in slight confusion. "Like they can be re-attched if the parts aren't burnt." He gave a nod indicating he knew. "Not all but a few have mates. Those who have a mate can not live with out them so if you kill one, the other will come looking for revenge before they get themselves killed." Sam gave another nod. "A newborn can be more dangerous in some ways."

Sam looked slightly confused. "What is a newborn? Like a baby?"

I Scratched my head in thought before leaning back in the chair. "A newborn is what you call a vampire that is in its first year of being turned. Since they still have their human blood in them, they are faster and stronger then most. They will be crazy with bloodlust and mostly run on instinct; going for obvious kills and attacking anything they may consider a threat." Sam gave a nod of understanding. I looked over to see Old Quil with a pen and paper, and assumed him to be writing down the information I gave them.

"Lets see, some of them have extra powers I guess you could say."

"Explain." Sam barked out in a strong timber that made her want to comply.

"The Cullen's explained it as bringing over a trait that was strongest in your human life. Some things aren't really anything that great, though the Cullens like to say that they all brought something. Rosalie her looks, Emmett his strenth, Esme her ability to love, and Charlise his compassion for others." I let out a scoff showing the other two how little I truly believed that. "The other three had the abilities. Alice could see the future, but it was subjective. If someone changed there mind then she would see a different future. Easily to get around by not making any desisions or thinking of too many and not really settling on any one for certain keeps her blind. Edward could read minds, though for whatever reason not mine." I smirked at that. "The others would just sing songs or think of sex to keep him out. He was a prude so he hated to see that sort of thing. Also thinking of really boring things like a dictionary or whatever and your good to go because he can only really read your surface thoughts."

I paused to take a drink. "Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions. He use to be solder in his human life and then was one again at the begining of his vampire life. He had to control vamp armies so he would use his ability to keep them in-line. The others say hes their weak link but really he is their strongest person there. He fights his own bloodlust and theirs, he's great at tactics and strategies and could incompasitate over 50 people in one shot. Easy to dodge by bringing up your own memories that are really strong of the opposite emotion to counter it, also if he feel really strong emotions and I guess project it at him it could be used against him but the stronger you feel it, the stronger he feels it."

"They never informed the previous pack of any of that." Sam said in a growl.

"Jasper wanted me to be able to fight against them so we could plan my escape better. Alice would have figured out things otherwise and I wanted to know how he kept it from Edward."

"Why did he help you anyways?" Old Quil asked as he got up to get himself a drink.

"During the attack I began to feel worthless, like they shouldn't be risking their lives for me." Sam let out a small growl at that. "Yea Jasper was the same way. He felt my emotions and he just looked me dead in the eye and told me I was worth it, and to never doubt it. Shortly after we figured out it was their messing with me that made me feel like that but he kept to it. He would constantly remind me that I was worth it as we plotted against them. Said I was like a little sister to him, reminded him of the one from his human life, making him feel more human and he didn't want to lose that." I said with a shrug. "I'm not really going to look a gift horse in the mouth, he helped get rid of them and kept me safe, not really going to go questioning it too much."

"Let's see what else do you need to know." I thought about it as a rubbed a hand down my face. "Right abilities. They can be small harmless things like seeing a connection people have to others or being able to tell if someone is lying or not. They can be about tracking or inflictin pain, or a defense of some sort. They figured I was a shield, I protect my mind from anything that could harm me. The had a cousin who could shock you. James, the one who bit me was a tracker. The Volturi have one who can track anyone from anywhere, he locks on to there mind or something. They-"

"The Volturi?" Old Quil asked cutting her off.

"They are what you would call the Law. They are some of the oldest vampires who others consider like royalty. They make sure no one is exposing Vampires, or creating any trouble that could bring suspision on them. If a Human knows they either kill or change them and will kill any that are causing problems for their kind. They also like to hoard power. Their guards are filled with vamps with abitities. One can cause you severe pain with a thought and another can cut off all your senses. They have one that can destroy all bonds and change them on you. They are really dangerous but tend to stay in Italy unless they feel that they need to go put some vamps back in their place."

"I can see what the Spirits ment by you having information that we would need." Old Quil spoke with pride.

I gave a nod, happy to be of help. "I know that your only concern when it comes to the royalty would be if some vamps thought you were real werewolves and it got back to them. I know one of the leaders apperently wiped them out but they keep an ear out just incase." I rubbed my temple in thought when they looked at me like I was crazy. "What? Apperently there once were children of the moon but they were dangerous since they go on killing sprees killing humans and fight with vampires on full moons." I gave a slight shrug. "They're all gone so not a worry."

"You mentioned a mate to the one that bit you, was she killed?" Sam asked softly as though afraid to spook her.

She could only shake her head. "Edward told the family she wasn't a threat because they weren't really mates, said he didn't read it in her thoughts. Jasper said that their feelings said otherwise but once again no one listened to him, and he's not able to leave Alice's side for longer then a few hours without the mating pull causing pain."

"What does she look like. We will make sure to keep an eye out just incase."

"About 5'10" maybe? Firey red hair, chances are if she comes by once she'll keep coming till she gets by so it's not like you'll only get one shot." She spoke as if speaking of the weather.

"If she slips by, you could die, we can't allow that." Sam growled out.

"Please don't speak so casually of your death Bella." Old Quil spoke giving her a hard look.

"You need to understand, I've been facing my death since I moved to Forks. The fact I survived this long is a miracle."

"What do you mean?" Old Quil asked as he reached over and squeezed Sams trembling form.

"In my first month I was almost crushed by a van in the school parking lot, which Edward stopped. I was almost jumped by a bunch of guys in Port Angelas less then a week later because I got lost leaving a book store. Once again Edward saved me. Then the nomands. Also because I was Edwards singer, I was lucky that I survived the first day, let alone a year."

"What is a singer?" Sam growled between clenched teeth, his body practically vibrating.

"It someone whose blood calls to a vampire. Its so intoxicating that it calls to them like a siren. Most can't resist more then a few seconds." As soon as I was done explaining Sam was out of the room with a door banging shut.

"As you are a pack sister, it is upsetting to know how much danger you have been in over the past year. I am happy that you have survived, not so much that a Cullen kept putting you in that danger by sticking around you." I could only nod to show my understanding.

"So do I get to meet the rest of the gang?" I asked with a chuckle to lighten the mood, which Old Quil return.


	5. Meeting

ch5

He managed to make it to the tree line before he burst from his cloths and let out a pained howl. 'Its reasons like this that all vamps should die'. He thought before he heard both Paul and Jared's concerned voice in his head.

_Is it a leach? _Paul sounded both angry and excited.

_No, just found out a few things. _Sam showed them the conversation, showing them the new information on vampires that they had and both seemed to growl at the trouble Bella seemed to keep finding herself in.

_Man I hope it ain't me. _

_ What? _Both Sam and Jared looked at the other like he had hit his head too hard.

_Seriously, I refuse to imprint._

_ That is what you picked up from all of that? Seriously Paul. _Jared shook his head as Paul gave what he assume was suppost to be a shrug.

_You both should get over to Old Quil's, let see who is the lucky wolf. _Before Sam could phase he paused when Paul called out to him.

_Well at least she's hot. Hey, are you planning on flashing the poor girl? _Paul let out a barking laugh as he approached his alpha.

He watched as Paul phased out and called out to Old Quil asking if he had any extra, as he tugged at his own shorts, to indicate what he was talking about. Sam made his way to the tree that was indicated and phased, grabbed one of the extra pairs hidden in the hallow of the tree. Sam nodded at Jared as is beta phased pulling on a pair of shorts and moving into the yard.

Sam pulled on the shorts and walk out of the forest behind Jared, having to side step him when his beta stop dead in his tracks. He looked from the goofy grin Jared wore to the look of awe on Bella's face. "Dude, seriously." He heard paul wine. He chuckled as he watched the two walk towards each other, Bella slowly and Jared at a quick pace. He shook his head as he watched his beta pick up his imprint and proced to devour her face. After a couple minutes he let out a cough when Jared began to squeeze her ass as she tugged on his hair.

"Ah, the imprint is strong with them." Quil chuckled watching the newly imprinted pair.

The two broke apart, Jared still holding her with her legs wraped around his waste. "Hi, I'm Jared." He spoke in a husky voice.

"Bella." She smiled as she stroked a hand down his cheek and brought their lips together again.

"Told you she felt like a sister." Sam chuckled as he looked at Old Quil who seemed to be struggling to breathe he was laughing to hard.

"Get a room you two." Paul shouted as the kiss became more heated, only for Sam to hit him as Jared turned with her towards the forest.

"Later you two!" Sam shouted to keep them from going off. "We have some things to discuss before anyone leaves." Jared seemed to let out a pained whimper as he removed his imprints legs and let her slide down to the ground.

"Can't we talk later." Jared whined not looking away from a now blushing Bella.

"Sorry, but no." Sam said as he made his way over to one of the logs around the fire pit.

Jared let out an annoyed huff as he brought Bella over to a log with him sitting down and pulling her into his lap, his arms went around her waste as she leaned back onto his chest.

"Sorry for biting you yesterday." He whispered as he nuzzled into her neck.

"That was you?" She asked. "Your wolf is amazing." She spoke in awe as Jared seemed to purr at the praise.

" That does explain why Jared lost complete control of his wolf then. The spirits were trying to guide him to help his mate." Old Quil spoke as he tap his chin.

"Then why not imprint on her at that time?" Paul watched as even Sam looked confused.

"It was the venom that was in me. It was messing up everything about me, most likely the imprint as well." Bella answered, feeling like she was correct.

"You said before that you weren't willing." Old Quil looked at her from across the log. Bella nodded explaining how after first meeting an angry Edward to his leaving for a week only to find out later he hadn't left and had been in her room at night. She explained how everything about a vampire draws their prey including how they can dazzle with their eyes and even their breathe. How if he was breathing to close to her she would even forget the breathe at times because of how pottent it could be.

"So what he drugs you, asks you out and you just say yes?" Paul sneered at her causing Jared to wrap an arm around her as he glared at his pack mate.

"No" She shook her head. "First off he never asked me out. Just assumed since I knew what they were that we should date. I would never willingly date a dead guy. That is just nasty. The thing was by that point everything was like a fog to me. They could say jump and I would say how high. I was no more than a puppet as they pulled the strings. When ever I was able to say no to something I would have one of them hugging me, or about this close to my face." She used her hands two show only about 4 inches of space. "They would dazzle me until I gave in again and was under their thrall."

Jared held Bella tightly to him as he let out a deep grow, Sam and Paul began to shake in fury. "Mine!" Jared growled as he buried his head into her neck, allowing her scent to calm him and his wolf.

"Yours." Bella spoke softly as she rubbed the arms holding onto her. She watched as Paul managed to back up just enough to pahse.

"Jesus Paul!" Sam growled. "Do you need to do a run?"

The giant silver wolf shook its head as it layed down on its belly, looking at bella with puppy eyes, and letting out a whimper.

Jared chuckled at him, "He's sorry you had to go through that and for accusing you."

Bella watched as the horse size wolf gave a small nod as it slowly inched towards her. "It's okay. I would have done the same if I was in your place." She looked between Paul and Jared. "Is it ok to pet him?" Jared smiled and nodded as paul inched forward enough to nudge her foot with his muzzle. "Your huge." Bella spoke softly as she began to pet his head, giving a scratch bhind his ears like she would a normal dog.

Jared and Sam groaned as Paul let out a barking laugh, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. "I think it's best that we don't hear what Paul is thinking right now."

"Paul go patrol. We'll fill you in on anything else." Sam watched as the silver wolf barked before taking off into the forest. " Sorry, I didn't think he would be able to stay calm for the rest of this." Sam rubbed his face as he turned sad eyes to Bella. " Since you weren't with him willing, were you ever raped?"

Bella felt as her mate held onto her tighly sniffing and kissing her neck, while he grolwed and shook slightly. "No." She spook clearly, and felt the shaking sop and growling quiet down some. "We did no more then hug and a peck to the lips or cheek."

"Thank Taha Aki for small miracles then."Old Quil spoke as he looked at the fire. "Is their anything else Alpha, I don't think you'll be able to get much out of them." Quil chuckled as Sam glanced up to see Jared hand sliding up his mates shirt, the other rubbing her leg as he continued to kiss and nip at her neck that she was offering to him with her head tilted out of the way.

"Yeah, if this is how they are now, how do you supose we tell her father? Something tells me, Jared ain't going to let her go anytime soon." Sam asked the Elder as he rubbed his face.

"Mine!" Jared growled.

"Yes, yes, I'm yours, but you will still have to share me with my father for a little while okay?" Bella spoke softly as she rubbed Jareds arm that tightened around her.

Old Quil chuckled at the pout that the Beta was sporting. "We will have a bonfire tomorrow night to welcome you to the pack. You'll meet the other Elders and Sam's imprint." He turned his attention to the Alpha. "If Cheif Swan becomes an issue, I'm sure the others would agree that we could tell him. He has been a loyal friend to those in the tribe, he has been to many of our bonfires so he has heard the stories before." Sam nodded his understanding.

"So are we done?" Jared stood quickly with Bella in his arms. "I think I should spend some time getting to know my mate. Wolf is getting restless." Jared was inching away toward the front of the house, carry Bella in his arms, both Sam and old Quil doubted he would stick around anyways.

"Fine go, but you have patrol in 6 hours."

"Aww, come on man, you understand." Jared said nodding his head towards his little mate.

"Don't care. I'll go releave Paul. If you're not out by then..." He raised an eyebrow, letting the threat hang.

"Fine." Jared spun around and nuzzled into Bella's neck as they made they're way to her turck. "You're place or mine?"


	6. Acquainted

Ch.6

3pov

They had decided to go to her place, Jared drove, and though they only touched and glanced at each other it was a comfortable silence. Once the truck stopped, Jared pulled her out the driver side and right into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Jared carried Bella towards the door, and Bella passed her keys to him and she kissed down his neck to his shoulder, her hands over his chest and back.

Getting the through the door, Jared closed it with his foot. The smell of Bella's arousal hit Jared as he pinned Bella to the wall, crashing his mouth to hers, their tongue dueling for dominance, that Jared quickly won.

"Are we going to fast?" Bella asked as she panted, trying to catch her breath as Jared's mouth traveled down her throat taking little nips and placing kisses. "I mean, we don't even know each other."

"Your right." Jared groaned, placing one last kiss, by her collar-bone, before moving his head back and looking into her eyes. He let out a deep rumble, as he lowered her to the floor, her body rubbing along his until her feet touched and he took a step back.

"I'm Bella swan, I'm 18 and a senior." She said with a small grin as she grabbed his hand.

"Jared Cameron, 18, and senior." He replied smiling as she tugged on his hand and led him up the stairs.

"My favourite color is Brown and I like to read."

"Green, and I like to watch movies."

"I'm an only child and my parents are divorced." She said as they made they're way up the stairs.

"Only child not counting the pack who are like my brothers, parents happily married." Jared smirked seeming to catch on as she led him to her room.

"I'm a virgin, only really kissed before." Bella grinned as she lay her self down on her bed tugging, on his hand so he would follow.

"I've done a few things, never sex." He moaned as he buried his face in his neck, the scent of her arousal hitting him even stronger than before. "Bella." He whimpered. "You smell so good. I just want to bathe myself in your sent." His hand slid down her sides, before sliding up the bottom of her shirt, slowly so she could say no if she wanted to.

"Go ahead. After all, we have taken the time to get to know each other." Bella said with a wink, before letting out a squeal as Jared ripped the shirt right off her. His eyes took in the dark purple bra, pale skin and toned stomach. He watched as Bella arched her back and unclasped her bra. He helped her slide it off her arms.

Bella gasped in pleasure as Jared kissed her shoulder and moved down to her left breast, taking the nipple in his mouth as he sucked and flicked while he hand gave the other a soft squeeze. Switching to the other he gave it the same attention, before moving down her toned stomach. Bella could feel a warmth pool in her lower stomach, as his tongue ran along the top of her pants. She heard him growl, as he undid her pants and started to slide it down her legs.

She watched to see his reaction. She wasn't disappointed as he let out something between a groan and a whimper. "Camando?" Jared asked, looking up at her, his eyes were almost black with lust, though she did notice a small ring of yellow at the edges. Bella just gave him a small smirk, as she kicked her pants off the rest of the way. Jared stroked a hand down her smooth center, slowly slipping a finger in, marveling at her wetness. "Babe, you're so wet already." He slid his index finger into her, moaning with her as her inside clench so tightly.

Bella threw her head back at the pleasure that coursed through her body. "Please Jared, I need you." She whimpered and moaned as his finger thrust repeated into her before a second finger was added.

"I just need to get you ready. I promise next time we will take our time, and I'll worship your body." Jared stood up and slid his pants off before moving between her legs, his hand still trusting into her, trying to loosen her up. He added another finger watching as she winced slightly. "Babe this is going to hurt, I can't prevent that, but I promise you this will be the only time I hurt you intentionally." At Bellas nod, he removed his finger, And moved to positioned himself at her entrance.

Bella hissed slightly at the slight burn she felt. She felt Jared pull out, before sliding back in a little further. She felt him pause, so she pulled him down for a kiss. As soon as his mouth covered hers, he thrust all the way in, swallowing her sounds of pain, as he moaned at the tight heat that wrapped all around him.

He continued to kiss her, holding his hips in place, until Bella began to move her hips slightly. As she could no longer feel much pain, she wrapped her legs around his waist, giving a little wiggle hopping for him to get the hint. Jared moved back slightly looking at her with so much love as he slowly, slid out before thrusting back in. He kept repeating the action, changing the angle slightly until Bella threw her head back with a gasp.

Jared quickly pulled out before flipping Bella over on to her hands and knees, before sliding back into her. He grabbed on to her hips, as he thrust repeatedly into her. He moaned at the site of himself disappearing into the warm tight heat of his mate.

Bella could do nothing but grab her pillow, as he began to thrust in harder, and faster, hitting so far into her she began to see stars. She could barely catch her breath, the spikes of heat running through her body, growing hotter than ever, until with a scream of his name, the pleasure rushed through her body like a tidal wave.

Jared could feel Bella clench at him, and with a few more thrust he leaned forward, moved her hair to one side before he sunk his teeth into her neck. As he sucked on the spot, his mates blood hitting his tongue he let out a deep growl. Jared heard Bella scream again as another orgasm hit, the clenching getting even tighter around him. Jared could do nothing but follow his mate, emptying himself into her. Jared released Bella's neck, licking to heal the bite mark. He moved to lay on his side, pulling Bella into his chest. He buried his nose into her neck, noticing as her breathing slow down before evening out. He smiled, kissed her mark before following her into sleep.

AN/ Sorry for the delay in update. Easter weekend has kept me busy. Anyways yes, this chapter maybe rushed (and though it is) It will be explained why the mating was kind of hurried. Also I sort of suck as writing sex scenes. Either they are overly detailed compared to the way the rest of my story is written or not enough details. Blah. If anyone wants to help by being the writer of my sex scenes let me know, could always use the help.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Makes me really happy to read them. Also thanks to all who have read, the number of views was more than I thought I would get, so thanks again!


	7. Marking

Ch 7

JPOV

Jared woke with a start as he felt the bed move. "Sorry I woke you, need to use the bathroom." Bella said with a smile. Jared could only groan as he watched his sexy as hell mate walk out of the room, her ass was to enticing, he could feel himself begin to harden.

'I can't believe I jumped her so fast. And marked her! Sam and the Elders are going to kill me.' He laid on to his back, rubbing a hand over his face. He didn't even get a chance to talk it over with his mate. 'Stupid wolf.' He could feel his inner wolf almost purr in content.

Jared looked at Bella as she came back into the room. "Guh, do you have to walk around naked?" He asked in a strangled voice as he watched her slowly climb on to the bed, letting out a little giggle as she laid beside him again.

"Did you bite me?" She asked, moving her hair out of the way showing off the mark she had. He couldn't help but grin as he looked at his mark. It liked like a hickey, in a circle of teeth marks. "Why do you look so smug?"

"Right." He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "Sorry about that. You see that is a mating mark. Normally we would talk about it, I'd explain what happened because of it and I would need to get permission from the council mark you." He explained in a rush.

Jared smiled as Bella let out a small laugh. "Alright, can you explain the mark then?"

Jared rubbed an arm down Bellas arm, over her ass, and down her leg. He moaned as he slid his hand up and down her soft thigh, moving down to kiss his mark. He heard Bellas intake of breath before she released it in a moan. "Come on Jared...You're suppose to explain- " She gasped as he squeezed her ass. "-The mark."

"Right." Jared quickly moved the blanket from the foot of the bed on to them. "Stop distracting me." He growled at her playfully. "The mark is to show other wolves that you are mated. My scent is injected into you so others will know. Also it'll be harder for you to get sick, and it'll slow your aging down since I won't age as long as I phase. This way, You'll age just as I do. It also connects us. We'll be able to tell the others physical and emotional well-being. Well even more strongly then just the imprint will." He stopped to gauge her reaction.

"That's not so bad. Can't see why others would have a problem with it, or why you would need to get permission before giving it to your mate." She raised an eyebrow at him, and Jared knew she was too smart.

He let out a sigh before rubbing her cheek. "It ties the imprint to the wolf." At her confused look he gave her a soft smile. "We are seen as married in the eyes of my tribe now. You will only be able to have my children. Should one of us die, so will the other."

"Oh." He watched as Bella's eyes widened slightly in surprise as she seem to take it all in. "Well over all that's not so bad." She smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss which he happily gave her.

"As of now, we are the only marked couple. Sam and Emily, his mate, are waiting till after there married."

He watched as a look of confusion came over her face. "If you can wait why didn't you?"

"I don't know actually. Maybe it's tied to our imprint or something. Unlike Sam's, it feels stronger almost. The pull was strong to be with you, and then it became an over whelming urge to bite you." He smiled at her. "I didn't even notice it until after we woke up."

"So that would be the reason I jumped you then?"

"Yes." Jared chuckled. He gently laid her on to her back as he move over her once more. As he moved down to kiss her he heard a howl in the distance. His head whipped and around before spotting the alarm clock beside the bed and a night stand. "Shit, we slept longer then I thought. I need to go patrol." He groaned as he moved his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, trying to convey his apologies and love for her.

"Once I'm done, I'll come back I promise." Jared moved off the bed, grabbing his shorts and tying them with a cord around his ankle.

He saw Bella look at the clock. "My dad should be home in an hour, he leaves by 7 for work tomorrow."

"I get off patrol around midnight." He gave her a quick kiss, before moving to the window. "I'll come here and tomorrow morning we can go and face the Elders alright?" At her nod he gave a quick wave before jumping out the window and moving into the forest. He quickly phased and began to run along their patrol route.

_'Gah, What is this pain?' _Jared asked mostly to himself as he left towards to reserve, feeling an ache in his chest.

_'That would be the imprint pull.' _Sam informed him.

_'That's going to take some getting use to. Any trouble?' _ He asked as he began his sweep.

_'Na, nothing new. So hows my new sister?'_

_'She's good.' _ He couldn't stop his mind going over what happened as soon as they got to her place.

_'Seriously? You didn't waste any time.' _

Jared chuckled. _'We took the time to get to know each other.'_

Sam snorted. _'Shit did you mark her?'_

_'Crap, Stop looking!' _He growled

_'Stop thinking about it!' _Sam returned his growl. _'After your run I want to see you at my place.'_

_'Bella and I were going to go after her dad leaves for work to talk to you and the Elders.'_

_"Fine but if you're any later than 9 I'll have you doing double patrols.'_

Jared grumbled but said his byes as he felt his alpha phase out. He continued to do laps around the Res, occasionally doing a quick one close to Bellas house, to make sure she was safe as well.


	8. Council

AN/ I am really happy with everyone who has been reviewing my story. I was also shocked at how many people have fav./following my story. Very exciting. I get very giddy when I see how many people have been reading my story so a big thanks to all of you!

Ch.8

(normal point of view)

Bella squeezed Jareds hand as she bit her lip. They were waiting outside of the council building, waiting to be called on. She was almost as nervous now as she was last night, when she told her father about Jared.

-flashback-

Bella looked at Charlie as he served himself a plate and sat across looking at her, not bother to touch the food she had made yet. "So, what is it you need to talk about?"

Bella bit her lip as she felt her face heat up slightly. "What gave it away?"

"Well you made lasagna and brownies." He stated as if it was obvious, at her confused look he elaborated. "This tells me 'You need to talk but it's nothing that I need to worry about'. Now if it was steak with a peach cobbler that say, 'Big news, you might over react, but try to stay calm'."

Bella smiled, happy that Charlie, knew those sort of things about her even after Edward had tried so hard to put a distance between them. "I'm seeing someone."

"Do you think that's such a good idea. You just broke up with Edmund-"

"-It's Edward Dad."

"Don't care. Don't you think it's a little early to start dating again?"

"Well I knew it was over for a while with Edward, I was just trying to find the right way to end it. Plus would you rather I be all mopey, pigging out on chocolate and ice cream?"

"No, but who is this kid, what do you even know about him?"

"His name is Jared Cameron, he's 18, about 6'3", lives on the Res, and works for Sam Uley."

Charlie stared at her awhile before picking up his fork, "I expect that when are free time matches up, you bring him by for me to meet." Bella nodded as they both dropped topic as they began to eat.

-End flashback-

"It's going to be fine Bella." Jared stated as he hugged Bella to him. They will be a little miffed but there isn't really a lot they can do. Your my mate and already marked, so it's not like they can separate us, even if they wanted, which they won't!" He quickly added when he felt her tense. He rubbed her arms as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "There just pouty that they couldn't tell us it was okay first. They Like to feel they have power over us."

"So just go in, get talked down to like 5 year olds. Show the mark, get told when the next bon fire is and leave." Bella nodded to herself. "No problem."

Jared chuckled as he watched his mate take in a deep breath and straighten her back. He gave her a quick peck to the lips as he heard his alpha call out to them. "Let's get this over then." Grabbing hold of her hand he open the door and lead her inside the council building. It was a small building, with a few row a chairs on both sides an isle. At the other end was a long table with Four people sitting on the side facing them.

From Left to right sat, Old Quil, Sam Uley, Billy Black and a man who Bella assumed to be Harry Clearwater. Once they stood beside the front row of seats, Jared and Bella stopped, waiting to be addressed.

"So Jared Cameron. According to your Alpha you went and marked you mate." Billy spoke in a clear voice. Though it wasn't loud it was clear that he held some form of power in him.

"Yes Cheif." Jared spoke clearly.

"Are you aware that, first your mate needs to be introduced to the Elders and the Pack, and that you are to get permission before marking you mate?"

"Yes Chief."

"Then explain to us, why you didn't follow the rules." Harry Clearwater demanded.

"It was out of my control. Just like the day we found Bella in the woods, I could no more stop the marking then I could have stopped my wolf from biting her that day." Bella squeezed Jareds hand in support.

The Elders looked to Sam. "Honestly if all Wolves have the urge to mark their mates as Jared did, non will be able to get permission first. The wolf takes over completely, and all rational thought leaves. At least that's what I understood when I saw it in my pack brothers mind." He watched as Bella blushed and Jared tried to cover up a chuckle. "The books only mention Marking and what to expect afterwards but none have mentioned when or how it would happen. I think that best we can do is just changed to rule to state all marked mates need to present themselves to the council after the marking happens."

"But according to our laws, they are now married." Billy stated as he rubbed at his chin in thought.

"Wait what?! Married?" Bella looked from the Council to Jared with panicked eyes.

"Only really in the eyes of the pack, to everyone else we are just dating." Jared told her trying to calm her down.

"Actually young Cameron, according to our records and our Laws, You two are now married as you will struggle even more than just a mated pair to be separated." Billy informed the young couple.

"Bella will need to change schools, and move on to the Res." Harry added.

Everyone watched as Bella went as white as a ghost mumbling, "Shit, Charlie." Before passing out, Jared catching her and lifting her up into his arms before she could hit the ground.

Old Quil started to chuckled at this. "Vampires, sure. Men shifting into wolves, no problem. Marriage and the poor girl passes out."


	9. Council part2

Ch9. Council Part 2

Jared nuzzled Bellas' cheek as he whispered to her, asking her to wake up and telling her how much he loved her.

"Really Harry, you going to tell Charlie that his daughter has to move here. We both know he's not going to be very accepting of the idea." Billy rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Well then what would you suggest?" Harry asked his friend with a raised brow.

"Charlie Swan has been a trusted friend to many in this community, including you two." Old Quil spoke as he glanced at both Billy and Harry. "I think he would be better understanding if we told him what has happened. He has heard many of our legends since you two kept bringing him to the bon fires. It just a matter of telling him it's the truth and explaining the young Swans' part in all of it." He glanced to see the two council members shifting in their seats. "Plus you never know when you might need the help of the Police Chief for some reason or another." Old Quil smirked.

"Welcome back Bella." Sam spoke as he watched Bella's eyes flutter open.

Bella glanced around before the previous conversation came back. Looking to her mate with panicked eyes she spoke in a shaky tone. "How can I move here. My dad won't let me without a fight." She watched as Jared opened his mouth but continued before he could say anything. "I have enough credits in school I could just test out, but he's going to freak, most likely think that you knocked me up or something. Then he's going to shoot you!" Bella looked at him with wide eyes. "How do we hide that you have fast healing when he don't need to go to the hospital after being shot, that will cause you to reveal the secret." Bella moaned out pitifully, "We are in so much trouble."

"So your okay with the marriage than?" Jared asked with a smirk. Bella let out a squeak as she hid her blushing face by his chest, causing the others in the room to laugh.

"It's ok young Swan." Old Quil spoke up, and waited till he had her attention. "We have discussed the matter and have agreed to explain it to Charlie." Bella saw a smirking Sam and Jared, while it looked like Billy and Harry were pouting. "Once he have gotten your father to agree, we expect you to move as soon as possible."

Bella nodded as Jared sat down and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her neck.

"We shall get a hold of Charlie and reconvene when he is able to come down." Billy spoke looking down at the three in front of him. "Get something to eat, and tell the rest of your pack, of what is taking place." Billy dismissed them.

As they left the council hall Bella looked to Jared and Sam. "Is there more in the pack then just you two and Paul?" Bella asked confused by Billy's wording.

"We consider imprints part of the pack. I also have an imprint, Emily."

"We see the imprints of our brothers as our sister." Jared lifted Bella into his arms, ignoring her mumbled complaint. "So let's go to Sams, so you can meet your new sister." He said with a wink.

Bella rolled her eyes as she looked to the Alpha. "She's making food isn't she."

Sam let out a barking laugh as Jared looked to be pouting. "Not even a full day, and already seems to know you very well." Sam smirked at his Beta.

"Well my mate is the best." Jared smiled as he nuzzled her neck placing soft kissed and nibbles.

"Don't start something that we can not finish now, Jared!" Bella swatted her mated shoulder.

"Come on you love birds. Paul should be getting of patrol, and Emily should have food ready." Sam sped up as his house came into view.

Jared stayed back giving Bella a quick kiss before letting her down on to her own feet. He moved his face to rub his cheek against hers. "Whatever you do, don't stare at Emily, Sam doesn't like that." He could feel her confusion. " I promise to explain another time, but for now lets hurry before they eat all the food." He kissed her forehead and lead her the rest of the way to Sams.

Bella understood, when she was lead into the house and greeted in the kitchen by a beautiful Native women, with three scar that went down the left side of her face and arm, though they didn't diminish her looks at all. "You must be Emily." Bella spoke with a soft smile. "As the Alpha's imprint I feel as though you will need to tell me how to keep the boys inline." She finished with a small wink, getting chuckles from the others.

"And you must be Bella." Emily smiled, her eyes sparkling with her laughter. "I'm happy to have another female around and don't worry, I'll share all my tricks when it comes to these boys."

Jared directed her to the chair across from Paul, who gave a nod and gave a quick to Emily who put a plate in front of her.

"So fill me in." Paul spoke before shoving more food into his mouth.

* * *

It wasn't till after lunch was eaten and and cleaned up did the phone ring. Bella looked to Jared who mouthed Billy.

"Alright, time to head on back." Sam spoke after hanging back up the phone.

"Well it looks like You'll be meeting my father a lot sooner then I had thought." Bella chuckled at the panicked look on Jared's face as he quickly look from his alpha to her.

A/N A Big sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. Real life seemed to have gotten in the way. But to help make it up to everyone I am going to try to get a second chapter up this week. Sorry if this chapter seemed shorter then the others, but next up, Charlie finds out. Dun dun duuuuuuun. :)


End file.
